


Post-Pregnancy Cravings

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Cravings, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Food, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Odd cravings during pregnancy are normal, but now the baby’s here Jack’s cravings have changed.





	Post-Pregnancy Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 499: Binge, at slashthedrabble.

Throughout nine desperately long months of pregnancy Jack had munched fruit, vegetables, bread, cheese, cakes and biscuits and ice cream, rice pudding, mars bars and marmalade, pickled onions and ice cream. His weird food cravings had been bad enough but Ianto had faithfully provided whatever he wanted, no matter what it was or at what hour of the night he demanded it. Greater love hath no man, and Jack was beyond grateful for the way his husband had adapted to his needs.

Not being allowed coffee had been torture, but even then Ianto had allowed him an occasional sip from his own mug, and never complained when Jack practically hung over his shoulder sniffing eagerly whenever coffee was being brewed. After all, what harm could smelling it do? 

But the real nightmare was meat. Jack couldn’t stand the smell at all, and eating it was out of the question. It was just too disgusting. Nothing containing meat was allowed in their flat, hence the largely vegetarian diet. Macaroni and cheese and cauliflower cheese had become two of the staple meals in their home, along with Ianto’s cheese and potato pie, and occasional fish fingers, which were just about acceptable. Pasta with sauce made entirely of tomatoes and herbs, stir fried vegetable dishes, veggie burgers… Ianto went out of his way to come up with meat-free meals for Jack to eat.

Poor Ianto. Jack felt awful about his husband having to embrace the vegetarian lifestyle right alongside him, but Ianto insisted it was a small sacrifice to make for the sake of their baby. Jack was sure Ianto still ate meat occasionally, but he did so only when Jack wasn’t about, never at home, and always brushed his teeth immediately after. He got through a lot of breath mints as a result.

But now at long last the baby was here, Jack’s peculiar cravings had vanished, and all he wanted to do was binge on meat in all its wonderful varieties! Pies, and steak, and sausages, roast chicken, leg of lamb, beef stew, pork chops, bacon butties… the list was endless and his mouth watered at the very thought. 

He wanted at least a gallon of coffee too, because he’d need something to wash down all the meat.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “While I’m delighted you’ve regained your taste for meat, since it means I don’t have to sneak a steak and kidney pie or a chip shop battered sausage while I’m out to sate my own cravings, you can’t eat nothing BUT meat. You’re the one who used to insist that I ate more vegetables so now it’s my turn. Meat is fine as part of a balanced diet, but you have to have something else with it; you can’t just eat a pile of sausages, steaks, and burgers and call that dinner. It wouldn’t be good for you.”

“Sausages and mash?” Jack suggested hopefully. “Pie and chips? Burger in a bun? Steak and baked potato?”

He’d really missed meat.

The End


End file.
